The Kasrkin Chronicles
by DaKonfessor
Summary: Follow the trials and tribulations of the Kasrkin, the finest of the Cadian Shock Troops. First ever story.


Prologue Chapter 1: Refresher

_A/N: It is my first Warhammer 40K fanfiction, so please forgive me if I made any errors. I am still new to this setting._

Upon the desert world of Sion, the members of the 5th Cadian Regiment have been sent to apprehend and neutralize a rogue platoon of Tallarn Desert Raiders. It is dawn, and the members of the Fourth Company have gathered for a briefing by the Regimental Commander, Lord General Blake.

"Gentlemen, I am disappointed with your marksmanship skills over the past week. It is only a thin line when you kill the enemies of the Emperor, or die in His service."

The men groaned, and most wanted to speak out, but the Lord Commissar by the Lord General's side made them stay silent.

"We leave in two hours to track down and neutralize these renegades, but before you do so, I want to show you how real men, how Cadians shoot." Lord General Blake turned around, and called out to the team of Kasrkins standing by.

"Lieutenant Ross, I leave these maggots to you. Show them how it is really done."

A Kasrkin approached Lord General Blake, and saluted him. The Lord General saluted back, and gave him the Fourth Company to address.

"Gentlemen," the Kasrkin spoke, "I am Lieutenant Frederic Ross of the Cadian 182nd Infantry Regiment, Imperial Guard. The 7th Kasrkin Infantry Squad has been assigned to help soften up these renegades before you move in and apprehend the rest. Lord General Blake, however, wants to see some improvements in your shooting before we commence operations. Let me show you how the best of the best perform our task."

Lieutenant Ross turned around to his squad, and called out a name.

"Private Smalling! Take that lasgun and get into firing position!"

"Sir!"

Another Kasrkin stood up, a young man in his 20s stood up, and saluted Lieutenant Ross. He turn headed to the makeshift rifle range, and picked up the lasgun.

"Now, observe." Lieutenant Ross returned to face the Fourth Company. "Sergeant Martin will make each target pop up, and it is up to Private Smalling to shoot the targets as fast as possible." Lieutenant Ross points to the Kasrkin manning the range, a veteran Kasrkin with receding blonde hair. He then pointed to the targets.

"There are seven targets, one will pop up after the other. Private Smalling will fire on my command, and I expect you to observe and learn from him."

Facing the rifle range, Lieutenant Ross commenced the practice.

"LIVE AMMUNITION! AIM! THREE! TWO! ONE! FIRE!"

The target popped up. In an instant, Private Smalling took aim with the lasgun, and shot it. As the target burst into fragments, a beeping sound was heard, before a second target popped up to the right. Like the first, Smalling shot the second, and continued the procedure five more times, until all seven targets have been destroyed. Each time, a beeping sound was heard, confirming that the target has been hit. The members of the Fourth Company watched in awe as Private Smalling destroyed the targets in seconds.

"Nice shooting, Smalling!" Lieutenant Ross praised his man. "Now, I want you to shoot the next target, firing from the hip. Sergeant Martin, prepare another target."

The Kasrkin sergeant hits a button, and another target pops up on the far left.

"Shoot the target, Private!"

Private Smalling lowered the lasgun, and shot the targets to bits, triggering another beeping sound. Unlike the previous targets, the shot did not fully blow up the left side of the target. Private Smalling wanted to shoot again, but the sergeant signaled him not to.

"Firing from the hip is less accurate, but it might save your behinds from time to time." Lieutenant Ross addressed the Fourth Company.

"Now, Sergeant, prepare another target. Place a slab of rockrete in front of it."

A target was set up, while two more Kasrkin carried a grey slab in front of the target.

"Now shoot the target. You are permitted to fire more than once."

Private Smalling fired at the slab, creating a bullet hole in the slab. There was no beeping sound, so Private Smalling kept on firing at the slab until a beeping sound was heard.

"Firing at a target behind protection is not easy. You have to learn to seize opportunities, and kill your targets before they take cover."

The members of the Fourth Company nodded in unison.

"Now, Smalling. Take this pistol." Lieutenant Ross throws his laspistol towards the Private, who catches it without flaw. He keeps the lasgun on his back, and prepares to shoot with the laspistol.

"Shoot the next target!"

Sergeant Martin prepares another target on the right, next to the slab, and Private Smalling shot the target to bits, triggering another beeping sound.

"Good shot! Now, by my command, I want you to holster the laspistol and take out your lasgun. Bring out your lasgun!"

Private Smalling holstered the laspistol in his holster, and brought out the lasgun from his back, and took aim.

"Now pull out your laspistol!"

Private Smalling did as he was told, and slung the lasgun behind his back, and pulled out the laspistol from his holster. Following that, Lieutenant Ross returned to address the Fourth Company again.

"You need to move fast when switching weapons, be it your lasgun or your laspistol."

Lieutenant Ross then snapped his fingers, and a Kasrkin brought out a large fruit, and placed it on the range. It was pale green, and very large, and it was heavy as evident by the loud thumping sound when placed on the range.

"There is one last thing to do, Private, before this demonstration is over." Lieutenant Ross points at the large fruit.

"Knife that fruit!"

Smalling pulled out his trusty combat knife with his left hand, and in stroke, sliced the fruit in half. Juices and pulp gushed all over the range, but Lieutenant Ross did not mind.

"Impressive! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable!" Lieutenant Ross returns to address the Fourth Company. "That is how a real Cadian fights. In close combat, that bayonet or your knife will make the difference. With that, my demonstration is complete. General Blake, the men are yours."

Lieutenant Ross steps back to rejoin his squad, while the Lord General returns to address his men. The men clapped at the demonstration, until the Lord General stood right in front of them.

"Learn from what you have seen. In the next hour, everyone will practice firing their lasguns, without exceptions. In order to show you I am not all bark and no bite, the Lord Commissar and myself will be joining you at the range. Anyone who fails to achieve 75% accuracy of their shots will be severely punished! Once you are done, begin preparations for mobilization. We leave in two hours! Dismissed!"

"YES SIR!" The members of the Fourth Company barked in unison.

As the Fourth Company starts to line up at the range to commence their shooting practice, Lord General Blake then approached Lieutenant Ross, who is addressing his men.

"Ross. I need a word with you." General Blake said.

"Of course, sir." Lieutenant Ross turned to face the Lord General. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I am interested in acquiring the services of that Private whom you presented to my men. Come with me. I will discuss this in my office."

"All right. Give me a moment." Lieutenant Ross turned to his Kasrkin. "Finish all preparations within the half hour. We leave after then."

The Lord General and the Lieutenant made their way to discuss terms about Private Smalling. As for the Private, he said nothing. Like his fellow brothers-in-arms around him, Smalling simply picked up his hellgun, and strapped the energy pack to his flak armor. As he placed his face-mask on, he could not help but be reminded of who he is. He is the best among the best of the Cadian Shock Troops. He is the pinnacle of Cadia's finest.

He is a Kasrkin.


End file.
